Elrios High, Heroes Are Made
by OkamaOroni
Summary: Ketsueki is a powerful swordsman, unaware of his ability when he enrolls in a battle academy, but his future friends will help him discover his abilities as a blader. (Yes I realize I put epilogue instead of prologue at first XD)
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey guys, Okama here, I've been reading a lot of fanfictions, and have realized that a lot of the good ones, have mostly OCs in them with the original Elsword characters as teachers, so I've decided to do something a little like that.  
**

**Elsword: Aw, but I wanna be the main character!**

**Ketsueki: Well, too bad.**

**Shikya: Yeah, grandpa.**

**Me: Oh and if you want, send me your own OC it would help a lot and I could use them, here's the information I need.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Class/Job Change:**

**Personality:**

**Background info:**

**Weapons:**

**What you want there role to be in the story:**

**Appearance:**

***The three start fighting***

**Me: Well I better get started.**

**Look in my profile for OC appearances.**

**Ketsueki: Age: 17 Gender: Male Class - Blader - Blade Lord Personality: Quiet, calm. Background info: Family died in a bandit raid, raised by Blade Lords. Weapons: Dual Swords, Swords on back.  
**

**Shikya: Age: 18 Gender: Male Class - Time Lord - Space King Personality: Cocky, short-tempered. Background info: Almost died in raid, lived in a different dimension while recovering. Weapons: Time Spears.  
**

**Misaki: Age: 17 Gender: Female Class - Master Thief - Grand Assassin Personality: Mysterious, Dark. Background info: Raised by assassins Weapons: Daggers**

**Kikayo: Age: 17 Gender: Female Class - Holy Archer - Heavens Defender Personality: Cheery, bright. Background info: Descended from heavens to learn more about these three. Weapons: Bow, dual swords.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Ketsueki's POV

_Why does my life have to be so hard? _I wondered as me and my parents walked off of the ship. I carried my luggage carefully, not wanting to damage any of the items inside. _This is like, the one hundredth time we've moved now, _I groaned. It was so hot outside, "Why's it so hot out!" I spoke my thoughts, "Maybe you should cut your hair" my father suggested. My hands went to my hair instinctively. "No!" I cried, "Not my hair! It took forever to get it like this!" my parents just chuckled. _I really hate moving, _I walked on. We took a taxi to our new home, it was huge, _this may not be so bad after all_, I thought and grinned. Suddenly, I knocked over by some girl with braided blonde hair, over her shoulder, _scratch the not so bad part, _I had a huge migraine. "What the hell, lady?!" I yelled at her, "I'm so sorry" she stood up and started continually apologizing. "Um, it's okay, you can stop apologizing." I rubbed the back of my head, "My name is Kikayo," she was a lot happier than she was before, "I'm Ketsueki" I reached out my hand and she gladly shook it.

Kikayo's POV

I was sort of glad I had run into that boy. I had a really good feeling in my chest whenever I saw him, and my heart pounded whenever I saw him. I don't know what it was called, but I really liked it. "Hey, Ketsueki, can we be friends?" I asked nervously, "Sure, I don't see why not." I jumped up and started cheering. He laughed and I blushed when he started laughing, _he has a really cute laugh, _I thought. "So where do you live?" "In that house right there" "No way! I live in the house right next to yours!" I started cheering, now knowing that he lived right next to me meant I got to see him more often than before. "Do you go to Elrios High?" he suddenly asked, "Yeah" "Maybe you can show me how to get there tomorrow" "O-okay" I blushed even more, _I would get to walk to school with Ketsueki, _I did a silent cheer. This was going to be a good year!

* * *

**Me: Prologue finished, that was easy *-*  
**

**Shikya: Why wasn't I in it?! I'm one of your OCs too! I'm one of the characters in the upper notes!**

**Misaki: Me too! What's going on?! **

**Both of them: *Shadow's on their faces***

**Me: Uh oh *starts running and they chase me with their weapons***

**Both of them: Why weren't we in it?!**

**Me: It's just an epilogue! QQ**

**Shikya: AGING BLAST!  
**

**Misaki: TORNADO KICK!**

**Me: *Goes flying in the air and hits the front of the stage, turning into dust***

**Narrator: Don't forget to apply your OC everyone**

**Shikya and Misaki: DIE NARRATOR DIE! *They chase the clone me around***


	2. Chapter One: First Day

**Me: I'm back!  
**

**Everyone: DIE BAKA! *Chases me with weapons***

**Narrator: Well lets get this story started...**

**New OC**

**Sniperboy300**

**Evan - Dark Gunner - Midnight Sniper**

* * *

_**Chapter One: First Day**_

_**(Ketsueki's POV)  
**_

I woke up early the next morning and was surprised to see that it was only 5 A.M. I groaned and got off the bed. I walked into the bathroom and did all the things I usually do before school started. I took a shower, got dressed, packed my bags, and by the time I was done it was time for me to head out. I heard the doorbell ring and went downstairs, I opened the door to see an overly excited Kikayo. "Hey Ketsu! You ready to go?" she said, I nodded and followed her out the door. We walked a few miles before I saw a huge school towering above us. My jaw dropped and I just stared at the massive structure, _how can this thing hold itself up? _I wondered as I followed Kikayo inside. I checked my schedule and saw that I was in class A, Kikayo sort of shreeked when she saw that she was in the same class. She grabbed my hand and half pulled half dragged me to the classroom. She and I burst through the doors and I looked around nervously, "Can you settle down a little Kikayo?" I said as I pulled myself back up onto my feet. She apologized to me and then pulled me to where she sat and told me to sit next to her. I shrugged and listened to her. I looked at the two guys in front of us, _I wonder what their names are?_ I tapped the one with white hair and wolf ears on the shoulder, he turned around and looked at me. "Sup?" he grinned, "Hey, I'm Ketsueki, what's your name?" I replied. "I'm Hikari and this here is Evan!" He gestured towards the boy with medium length black hair, wearing a white tee shirt, black hoodie, jeans and black worn down converses, he looked to be about 6"2. I reached out my hand to shake theirs, Evan sort of hesitated and reached out to shake my hand. I smiled, this would be an interesting class.

After I had met them I studied the others in the classroom. I checked out all their weapons, Hikari and Evan mostly, Evan had a military combat knife strapped on his thigh and had a sniper rifle on his back, Hikari on the other hand had... nothing? Though I noticed he kept messing with some cards. There were a few others though, a boy with white hair that had a faint red glow to it, he had two spears that looked like... clock hands? I don't know, anyways, there was a girl sitting near him with long blonde hair and she had two daggers, one strapped to each leg, she seemed really confident. Then I looked at Kikayo, I hadn't noticed but, she was really cute, she had long blonde hair that was braided to the side, she wore a blue dress, she had an interesting bow and two katanas. Interesting weapon choice but whatever. I was still wondering what kind of weapon Hikari used. I kept looking but I couldn't see anything. Finally our teacher walked in. "Hello class! I'm Elsword and I'll be your homeroom teacher!" He bowed to the class. "Good morning Mister Elsword" They all said. I just looked around, _They're like drones or something,_ I thought to myself. I looked around the classroom, Elsword kept talking on and on about how he went on all these adventures with this groupd called the Elgang or something like that, I wasn't really paying attention. I looked at Kikayo through the corner of my eye and noticed she kept staring at me, when she caught my eye she blushed and turned away quickly. I smirked and looked ahead again, _she really is cute.__  
_

The bell finally rang and we all headed to our next class. First I had swordsmanship, then I had mechanics, then battle strategies, then I had ranged combat, which I was terrible at, and finally I had magic arts. I would get my lunch break after mechanics. I just stayed in my seat since my next class was taught by Elsword, Kikayo and the guy with the weird clock spears stayed. I stood and walked over to the other guy that had stayed behind and offered my hand. "Hey I'm Ketsueki, what's your name?" the kid just stared at my hand for a second and looked away "My names Shikya" I stared at him. He seemed really gloomy, it was really unsettling. I walked back to my seat and waited for class to start. I suddenly felt something on my shoulder, I looked over to see Kikayo falling asleep. I blushed and shook her "H-hey you can't fall asleep during school!" she didn't listen, she fell fast asleep.

_**(Kikayo's POV)**_

**__**I was really tired for some reason, I looked over at Ketsueki and leaned on him. _He's really warm, _I thought to myself as I drifted off into sleep. I woke up to yelling and sat up, rubbing my eyes, I looked towards the source of the yelling, it was Elsword, he was really mad and he kept yelling at Ketsueki, "This class isn't a time for romance nor sleeping!" he yelled "If you want to get all snug together wait til after school or any time other than during MY CLASS!" he walked away. I looked at Ketsueki "I'm really sorry for getting you in trouble Ketsu..." he just shrugged "It's no big deal, just try not to fall asleep during class, it would of been cute any other time but now..." I blushed at his last comment, he looked at me out of the corner of his eye and blushed even more madly than I did, I giggled. I looked towards the front of the classroom smiling, I actually started to pay attention now, trying to be serious, but my mind kept drifting off to Ketsu, I didn't know what this feeling was.

_**(Ketsueki's POV)**_

Near the end of class the Headmaster's voice sounded out over the intercoms, "Hello students and welcome to Elrios High! A school where you can train to become the best adventurers you can be! Just letting all of you know that you will be issued a dorm builing and room during lunch so when you're done eating please go to the secratary's office, that will be all. Thank you and have a good day" the intermission ended. The bell rang soon after and we all headed out. I went too my mechanics class, I saw Evan already sitting there and sat in the chair next to him. "So how's your first day been so far Evan?" he looked at me and finally replied "It's been okay... I don't really know anyone here though," he replied, "Hey Evan? How about we be friends?" he looked at me and smiled, he then nodded eagerly, "Okay, I'd like that." Class started soon after we finished talking and our teacher walked in, it was a sort of short lady with white hair and two small robots following her. "Welcome class, I'm your mechanics teacher, Eve." we all greeted her. "Today we'll be learning how to assemble mechanical based weapons." I looked at Evan through the corner of my eye and saw him smirking.

Evan was amazing at assembling weapons, everyone was praising him for his amazing work and he was blushing pretty bad, the bell had saved him and he had sprinted out of the room, I smiled. He was a weird kid. I walked into the cafeteria and got my lunch. I sat at a table and soon saw a few familiar faces walk into the cafeteria. First there was Hikari who saw me, smiled, and waved. Then there was Kikayo who blushed when she saw me staring at her, then Evan, then Shikya, then the one Blonde girl with the daggers that I never met. They all soon sat with me and we all talked about how our days had been so far. We all headed to the secretary's office together, chatting on the way. We were all staying in the same dorm building, Hikari was my roommate, Evan and Shikya were roommates and then Kikayo and Misaki I guess was her name, were roommates, everyone was in my battle strategies class, Hikari and Shikya were the only ones in my magic arts class, and Kikayo and Evan were in my ranged combat class. The teachers told us that we'd be showing them what our skills were tomorrow.

All six of us walked to the dorms together talking about how cool our classes were. We all walked inside, said goodnight, got to our dorms and went too sleep. I flopped onto my bed, this school was so nice! Our dorms were like penthouses, and we had this dorm building all to ourselves. I soon fell asleep, I dreamt about the raid on my town and how my father had faught them off all by himself, he was so strong... I wanted to be just like him, and that's why I felt like this school would be good for me. Suddenly, memories started swamping my mind, I didn't know what was going on or what any of these memories were, right when I felt like I was going to choke, someone woke me up. It was Kikayo, I looked at her "What are you doing here...?" she put a finger to her lips and whispered into my ear. "I couldn't sleep, can you come to my dorm with me?" I blushed like crazy when she said that. "U-um s-s-sure K-Kikayo" I stood up and followed her to her dorm. She dragged my to her room in the 'Mini Penthouse' as I called it now, and she pulled me onto the bed beside her, she then hugged me. "I was having bad dreams Ketsu... so thanks for coming to my dorm with me" I smiled "No problem" I soon drifted back off into darkness, the memories had stopped and I slept better than ever.

**_(Kikayo's POV)_**

I hadn't really been having bad dreams, I just wanted to be with Ketsu, so I had faked it all so that he would sleep with me. It made me so happy to be able to be so close to him again, he was so warm, it felt really good, I still had that feeling in my chest that I didn't know anything about, I wanted to keep that feeling, so I told myself I would stay with Ketsu as much as I could, and that I wouldn't let anything happen to him.

* * *

**Me: And scene :D**

**Hikari: Aww... Ketsu and Kikayo are so cute together**

**Ketsueki: I don't like her like that!**

**Kikayo: Like what? o.o**

**Ketsueki: Nothing.**

**Evan: *Looking at the others in confusion* Okay then...?**

**Me: Well I'll see you guys next time, and I promise I won't take as long to upload the next chapter, I just kept telling myself I'd do it and never did, Okama OUT!**

***Turns into a black cloud and vanishes***

**By the way, there's still room for a few more OCs so hurry up and register yours! :D**


End file.
